Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Krenim temporal weapon ship I do not know if I am placing this in the right spot on this page, since nobody has even voted on it yet. But I would like to nominate the article Krenim temporal weapon ship. I re-wrote it late last year. I tried to create a concise, clear, totally encyclopedic, comprehensively informative piece, in much the same vein as Borg-Species 8472 War. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 13:51, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Comment: Not bad. Could benefit from some pictures and discussion of the interior layout. It is unfortunate that there is no background info. Was anything worth noting stated in Star Trek: The Magazine or some other publication? Couldn't hurt to have a picture or two of some crew members as well. -- Connor Cabal 14:43, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Update: Added more images and a bit more structure. Unfortuntely there is no information regarding the vessel's layout (Stsr Trek magazine is not, I believe, a canon source, and the only two crewmembers known for certain are Annorax and Obrist.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 19:10, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's not a canon source, but it is good for production behind the scenes stuff. And I think that's what Connor was suggesting. -- Sulfur 19:22, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::: The layout is not the best, having a whole section for the crew, just to say that there are only two known members and then a gallery of the two taking a big gouge out of the top of the page does not bode well in the aesthetics dept. --Alan del Beccio 05:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion. Fixed accordingly. Please tell me what else, though perhaps it is better to do so on my talk page than here.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 15:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::I still honestly think that it needs a good . The level of writing needs to be gotten up to par. I've made a few cosmetic changes, but I have not see the episode in some time to make the proper upgrades to the article that seem to be missing, such as Tom and Chakotay's involvement and time aboard the ship. --Alan del Beccio 20:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Withdrawing nomination...for now. In keeping with suggestions, I have put the article up for peer review. Please contribute if you can. Thanks. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:22, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: First Contact A concise, informative summary with extensive quotes and background information sections. --Defiant 14:53, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :*'Support', obviously i like this page. however i don't agree that some of the quotes noted are memorable (particularly the first) and wonder about the necessity of the merchandise gallery. also some of the notes seem more trivial than appropriate, but i'll leave that up to others to decide. - Deevolution 21:49, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :*'Support' - I've always liked this page for its extensive background information; but now its even better with a real summary (not a blow by blow recap like on some of our pages).– Cleanse 08:05, 10 February 2008 (UTC) This is the first time I've nominated something, but I have read through the requirements, and this article seems to have everything necessary: a thorough and well written summary, excellent use of images, well chosen quotes, a very detailed background section, and a good reference section. I've looked at a lot of other DS9 episode that are featured (such as , and ), and seems at least on a par with them – Bertaut talk 16:40, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Comment: Although this is one of my top 5 DS9s, I've always had a big problem with the ending. Sisko chose to abstain from treatment, and Bashir forced it on him anyway, violating his patient's rights. If I understand correctly, this is going against the Hippocratic Oath. Jake's wishes were irrelevant since Sisko made his stance clear. I'd like to add something about this in the background when I get time (whenever that happens...). -- Connor Cabal 03:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC) United Federation of Planets I have rewritten it acording to conventional encyclopedic style used on articles about countries: its size and location, governmental structure, economy and history highlights. I hope it is suitable.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:25, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Nominations with objections